<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A peculiar conversation among Ymbrynes by Pearlislove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544294">A peculiar conversation among Ymbrynes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove'>Pearlislove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ymbryne stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5 spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Ymbryne's are family ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the peace negotiations at Marrowbone, the Ymbrynes sit down for dinner together. War is still looming at the horizon, but for now, they'd like to think they did well.</p><p>Angsty, fluffy, hurt/comfort-y and emotional found family drabble about my fav underrated characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alma LeFay Peregrine &amp; Other Ymbrynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ymbryne stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A peculiar conversation among Ymbrynes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so emotional to be posting this fanfic. The last time I wrote MPHFPC fanfiction was when the movie premiered. I've always had a fascination with Ymbrynes, from the first time Miss Avocet appeared in the first book. I just could not get it out of my head. It always saddened me noone, not even the author, seemed to love them as much as I did.</p><p>But now we're at book 5 and everyone is catching up because there's an ymbryne focus that has never been before. The other day I actually saw someone write an ymbryne-centric drabble here on ao3 and I could've cried.  This is dedicate tpo all the ymbryne lovers out there, old and new. Now is our time, finally!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the end of the day, they all sigh deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peace talks are over for another night, and those who fight tirelessly for a deal to be made get their few hours of rest. Come morning, it'll all start over again, but for now even the Ymbrynes can relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day had ended up particularly tough on Miss Wren, as a tense issue concerning the rights to breed, capture and kill peculiar animals across America had been put up for negotiations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Northerners argued that the animals were their livelihood, and it was their right to decide how they should be dealt with. Meanwhile, the Carlifornios argued that they disturbed the animals and refused to try and domesticate them. This, they said, meant that wild animals could disturb their farming communities and they wouldn't be allowed to rectify the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss Wren, being an expert in the field and having the experience of running her menagerie loop, had immediately been ordered by each side to prove their point to the other side. She, on the other hand,  had with minimal success tried to find a solution that worked in favor of them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the older woman was quietly resting against Miss Cuckoo's shoulder, snoring lightly as the day's work took out its toll. She hadn't even turned into a bird or found a proper resting spot, tired enough that she simply slipped away in the middle of her dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did good today" Isabel commented, her melodious French accent giving life to the words as she strokes the other Ymbryne's hair, caressing the silver strands between her fingers. The colour is much like the one on her head, but the texture varies massively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alma nodded. "She did." She agreed wholeheartedly. Her eyebrows, however, knitted in worry. "It tired her out, though. I don't know how many more days like this she can take." She fretted, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel sighed. "I could say the same for Miss Avocet and Miss Blackbird, and many more." She pointed out, still caressing the other woman's hair. "Even with Avocet’s charges nearing emancipation...there's not enough of us" She moaned sadly. "We're playing catch up with time, and we can't control it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alma swallowed. Her sister was right, of course, but the reasons it was so was all the more complicated. Between the immortality project and the subsequent raids, nearly a generation of Ymbrynes had gone to waste - the younger ones more easily falling victim to the Wights and Hollows. All the while, the difficulty in finding new Ymbrynes - a rare peculiarity at best, had increased exponentially. So, with few young Ymbrynes left, the future of the sisterhood seemed bleak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ymbrynes were a dying breed, and had been for many years. But without Loops, a once frozen decline was beginning again, without a way for anyone to prevent it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hollows or Wights. It was not being tortured and murdered or any other act which could be influenced by the actions of any peculiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this was time and, eventually, death, quickly catching up with those that had always taunted it. Aging day by day now, the elder Ymbrynes were rapidly becoming older and sicker with each day that passed. Simultaneously, the younger ones grew older too, leaving their eternal youth behind them and instead heading for old age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if this was not enough for anyone to handle, around them the world was changing too. A war was brewing and the future seemed bleak. It kept them on their feet, forcing them to run themselves ragged as they tried to keep it all from blowing up. The side effect, of course was that it aggravated the issues they already had with their own bodies and minds - a price to be payed for the peace they sought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, watching the way they all suffered, Alma seriously doubted if it was worth fighting. If peace at such a cost was really something they could pay for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she should go back to Devil's Acers and rest there" Charlie suggested as she came back to the table with their desserts. "None of the other elders are out in the field." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tell her that" Isabel said, knowing very well none of them would. Not unless they wanted a scolding of size. "Besides, if we send her back she'll want someone to come replace her! We can't be out here all alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't Miss Glassbillow supposed to come? She's plenty older than us, appearance aside." Charlie questioned, putting down the plates she was carrying on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel shook her head, handing Miss Wren's half-eaten plate to her sister. "Florence Treecreeper filed an objection. Miss Avocet ruled on it. It would be too stressful, her psych couldn't take it" She explained regretfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie passed the plate on to a waiter, lifting an eyebrow at the news. "Poor thing. She'll never be what she was, will she?" She said sadly. "Still, they could just let us be on our own. We're doing the brunt of the labor either way" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel shook her head. "Like I said, we'd start a war in seconds. Babies like us, we can't do something like this" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this, Charlie's brow creased as she glared at her sister. Alma knew she didn't like being argued with, nor did she like the a pessimistic attitude. Especially not from Isabel Cuckoo, a rival and friendly opponent since their days at the academy.  She could feel the tension between the two rising once again as she sat up straight, preparing to intervene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It may be wise to have a superior Ymbryne with further experience on the grounds." She offered, interrupting before anyone could throw out another careless word. "Right now, that is Balenciaga" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense! There are plenty of Ymbrynes older than us that is not of precarious health, as is Miss Wren! Tell her to send one of them!" Charlie snapped, riled up rather than sated. She saw her sisters as opponents, the conversation a battle-ground. "Miss Garrett can leave her bird-forsaken theater troop and come out here to fight with us!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alma put her water glass down with some force, making a sharp noise that could be heard over the sounds of the two Ymbrynes fighting. "Excellent suggestion! Why don't you tell Miss Wren that when she wakes up next, after dinner?" She asked, making it clear she wanted the conversation to end at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Isabel's shoulder, Miss Wren was stirring, and all three younger Ymbrynes held their breath as they waited to see if she would wake up or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she settled back into a deep slumber on Isabel's shoulder, and they all sighed in relief. Their conversation had not been meant for the older Ymbryne's ears, and they did not want to disturb her while getting much needed rest and relaxation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Charlie fell down into the seat next to Alma. "Well, enjoy the cake. The best this place has to offer" She smiled, though it was wobbling. Then, after taking a bite of the cake and calming down. "We did good today"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel hung her head. "There's still war coming though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There'll always be a war somewhere" Alma said. "Peace is to peculiardom a lost concept. Perhaps we can bring it back, but for now we do our best." She insisted, not wanting to see her dear friend so beaten down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pregnant pause that follows, all three of them considering those words. They sat heavy in their hearts and heads, demanding silence to sink in completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll drink to that!" Charlie is first to break the silence, lifting her glass. "To the Ymbrynes" She exclaimed, before glancing over at the sleeping Miss Wren. "And Miss Wren"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, here" Isabel agreed, lifting her glass as well. Her eyes were steel, showing her conviction in what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her, the Ymbryne's power could never falter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed" Alma adds hr voice more quietly, lifting her glass only slightly off the table. Looking around the room, she was surprised to see a few other peculiars slightly raising their glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agreeing with an agenda they were supposed to be against.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if it was not a grand gesture, it made Alma's heart a little warmer. She looked back at her sisters, and she saw that two were now both smiling, the third one peacefully getting her rest after a day's hard work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd done their best and they'd staved off the war for another turn on the loop clock. Everyone was alive and her brother was once more far away, both in mind and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold weight lands on top her hand, and when she look up she sees Balenciaga Wren looking at her with small, dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can do this, together"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>